


Like a Boss

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Descriptions, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Jamison discovers the perks of working overtime.





	Like a Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrunchles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/gifts).



> So as you've maybe noticed we've been doing a [Weekly Roadrat Assignment](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GWA) for some time now, and as we've reached the mark of fifty individual drabbles (!), I had to give out a little extra reward for [Silly](https://sillyscrunchy.tumblr.com/), who has not missed a single prompt so far!
> 
> This is her gift, she wished for an office AU, and them hooking up while doing overtime. A long time ago I vowed to never write Daddy porn, now I ended up doing after all even if nobody asked me to. :) I blame Mako.
> 
> Enjoy!

Overtime sucked. 

Jamison sighed when he finally stretched his long limbs and decided that his tired, dry eyes could use a little break. He knew he was here voluntarily, two hours after everyone else had long gone home, as this was the first time the company had actually entrusted him with leading a project on his own - in lack of other possible candidates, he thought, but tried not to let that kill his motivation. 

So, instead of skipping away from his desk ten minutes early every day, he now stayed behind, trying to meet deadlines and ever-changing requirements. It was exhausting and tedious and goddamn _boring_ , being the only one left in the building each night. Well, apart from the branch manager, but Mako Rutledge’s office was at the very end of the hall, and usually its door was closed. 

If the man had something to say, he asked people to come see him, but he rarely ever went out into the open office space. Jamison didn’t really know what to make of him. Rutledge had a reputation for being one of those old-school “hard but fair” types, but other than that no one really seemed to know anything about the man apart from the fact that he liked to come in late around ten, but stayed behind so he could get some work done in peace. And that would probably have been sufficient for Jamie, if there wasn’t one small problem: he thought their branch manager was ridiculously hot. 

He assumed he’d find himself rather isolated with that opinion, but that just meant less competition for him. Not everyone could appreciate a man who brought an impressive weight of _at least_ 200kg to the table - wasn’t an easy estimate with those proportions. Well, he could, and oh boy, he did. Jamison guessed he only still had this job because Rutledge stayed inside his office so much. If the branch manager were to flaunt that massively big and massively gorgeous body by parading it through Jamison’s department all day, he would have probably drowned his keyboard in drool by now and risk being fired for sexual harassment immediately. 

Still, on a professional level it would undoubtedly be better if Rutledge knew who Jamison was. Or at least knew more about him than his name and that usually when you heard someone laugh loud enough to echo through seven walls, that was Jamison too. At least no one could complain that he wasn’t contributing to a fun, relaxed work atmosphere. So at the end of his first week doing overtime, he finally told himself to stop being a wimp and just take the initiative by knocking on Rutledge’s door and wish him good night or a nice weekend or whatever. Maybe get in a word or two about the project he was leading and the expectations he had to meet. The worst outcome would be that Rutledge thought he was a bit weird and overbearing, but he wouldn’t complain about someone being friendly and invested in their work, right?

The eerie silence in the empty office and the hallway was only interrupted by the steady hum of the fridge in the common break room. It was rather peaceful and Jamison could see why someone would prefer the quietness of late hours. Someone who wasn’t as outgoing and chatty as he was, anyway. 

All the more surprising was that he could hear voices through his boss’s closed office door. They were faint and muffled and Jamison frowned when he froze with his hand already raised for a knock. At first he thought it might be a call on speaker phone, but it was almost 9pm. That was the time for sorting through paperwork and preparing for the next day, not for phone conferences. 

So, naturally curious as he was, Jamison lowered his hand and leaned closer into the wooden door until he could make out the distant conversation. But instead of words he was pretty sure he heard someone _moan_ and then - 

_’Uhh… Hnnn… oh yeah… oh yeah, Daddy, fuck my slutty hole…. Oh… ohhh fuck yes Daddy… oh fuck you’re so big…’_

Jamison’s mouth fell open in shock. Not because someone watched porn in the office, or because someone watched decidedly Gay Daddy Fantasy porn, now, that would have been very hypocritical of him. But this was Mako Rutledge, his stoic, reclusive, always-prim-and-proper-in-a-tailored-suit-and-tie boss who was watching some twink getting his ass plowed on company time, and Jamison had to bite the knuckles of his flesh hand to keep from just breaking out in absolutely hysteric giggles. Right until his brain started to further process his information and not so helpfully brought up the question if that meant that this walking wet dream of a man was in there with his hand down his pants, jerking it to Daddy Bear railing that boy into incoherency. 

Suddenly Jamison’s suppressed giggle turned into a wet, broken gasp against the back of his own hand when he felt the blood rush to his dick so quickly he worried about just passing out for a second. He was pretty sure he saw black spots dancing before his eyes already. Thankfully, even undersupplied, his brain still worked quicker than most people’s on default, so he knew he had exactly two options now. 

Option one: walk away and pretend this never happened. No side-glance, no commentary, just delete the information what his branch manager was up to from his memory forever and never bring it up again. Jamison was pretty sure that was the polite way to handle this. He was even surer that he did not have it in him to do that. That left him with option two: resume with the original plan of taking the initiative, even if it would be in quite a different manner than anticipated. 

For half a minute he gnawed at his lip while he listened to the begging moans and the increasingly lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin - he could only imagine what happened in that video that made it possible for him to hear all that action through a closed door - but finally he mustered up all his courage. Really, there was no way Jamison would ever forgive himself if he were to let that opportunity pass, even if it meant risking his job because of one wrong move. His stirring cock still felt way more ready than the whole rest of Jamison when he placed the sleek, black prosthetic hand on the handle and just pushed the door open without bothering to knock. 

Behind his desk, Rutledge almost jumped out of his chair - quite an achievement for a man of his absurd size - slamming one hand on the keyboard so hard the computer beeped out some error noises in protest without ever actually pausing the video. It almost covered up where he pulled his other hand away from his crotch, as if the loosened tie and the flush on his broad face didn’t give him away regardless, and Jamison felt a wolfish grin tear on his face. That really wasn’t how you were supposed to look at your boss - but then again, your boss really wasn’t supposed to watch gay porn behind closed office doors either. 

“Jesus Christ, Jamison, what the hell… fuck… what are you… why are you still here, no one’s here at this time…,” the older man rambled, completely lost between unsuccessfully trying to close the browser window and fixing up his appearance as if there was still any chance that he could convince the young man that he had not just been caught red-handed, wanking in his office. His own stressed out cursing mixed hilariously with the blissed out moans and the aroused grunts from the speakers, swallowing Jamison’s quiet chuckle. 

“Not usually, no, but I’ve been putting in some extra hours,” the blond said as casually as he could over the sound of two dudes having the fuck of their life, closing the door behind him with a pointed click. Rutledge’s eyes hastily darted back and forth between him and the screen while he still tried to get that damn video to close - but the keyboard smash had probably just overloaded the computer with commands and now it was on strike. “Very sorry about that, Sir. Here, let me fix this real quick - “

To the older man’s utter mortification Jamison simply slid around his desk, got rid of the error message with a simple key shortcut, and then let the video resume undisturbed. After a whole day staring at a screen, fixing documents and calculating expenses the sudden flash of so much naked, sweaty skin hit even Jamison somewhat unexpectedly and he blinked at the screen with big eyes. 

_’Yeah… yeah that’s it, take my cock, boy…,’_ some big, beefy guy rumbled with an admittedly deliciously deep voice, balls deep inside some rather athletic dude, judging from his flexing thighs and butt, which was all the video showed of him currently. 

Jamison could feel the tension and heat radiate from his boss when he reached for the mouse, leaving his hand hovering above it and finally looked at Rutledge, never even pausing the video. The man’s dark eyes were wild with a thousand emotions, but most of all bewilderment when he didn’t find the shock or disgust in Jamison’s face that he had clearly expected. 

Instead, the blond let his eyes travel very pointedly over the loose tie and collar of his shirt before settling right at his crotch and Mako’s sloppily tucked in cock, that was embarrassingly still half hard, and grinned. “I could help you fix that, too,” he said, and though it sounded casual enough, he could see the nervous way Jamison worried at his lower lip. “You might not know this because you are _preoccupied_ with your own workload, I see,” he went on, casting a quick glance towards the screen and Mako felt his face heat up. “But there’s various valuable assets I can offer this company that I'd like to show you.”

He should say no. Clearly, as Jamison’s superior, he should not be okay with the tall blond climbing on his lap and he should really stop him from boldly grabbing at his tits through the wrinkled shirt with that wicked grin in his face - but all he did was gasp when he felt a rather persistent erection dig into his belly. 

“This could get us both fired,” Mako said rather mechanically, because he had to, but at the same time he found out that Jamie had quite a nice, firm arse under those slacks, perfect for cupping it in his hands and squeezing it just enough to make the younger man pant softly in surprise. With his mind still going down all the wrong paths, Mako instantly wondered whether he could make Jamison sing just as prettily as the boy in the video. 

“Only if we tell anyone,” Jamison pointed out helpfully, his voice already husky with anticipation, amber eyes staring at Mako expectandly. Jesus, he thought, if he had known that he didn’t only have to fantasize about bending that guy over his desk and fuck him ‘til that annoying laughter turned into buttery moans, he would have ordered Jamison in here a lot earlier. Mako huffed out half a laugh, slowly feeling his calm and confidence return until he leaned back into his office chair. 

Next to him, Daddy plowed his boy through an intense sounding orgasm, and by the time he followed with noisy, heavy grunts, Mako had pulled the younger man in for a sloppy, hungry kiss. He didn’t notice when the sound faded out, replaced already by heated moans and the rustling of clothes when he they pulled off Jamison’s shirt, breaking the kiss to do so. Jamison’s pale face was flushed and Mako smoothed his big hand through tousled, blond hair. 

“I want you to suck my cock,” Mako heard himself say. Luckily, had been in superior positions for years now, he didn’t have to try to sound commanding anymore. 

Jamison grinned, squeezing at his tits for good measure once more before he slid off the older man’s lap. “Yes, Daddy,” he giggled, husky and aroused despite his playful tone, and Mako was pretty sure he should see a therapist when his dick twitched excitedly in response.

-

Exactly a week later, on a Friday night, 9pm, Jamison slipped into his office again, locking the door behind him. Mako leaned in his chair, the tie already thrown carelessly over the visitor’s couch that looked like it had never been used since someone had placed it in this office. There was a warm, wicked glint in his dark eyes, and as soon as Jamison was close enough, he wrapped his big hand around a slim hip until the blond could comfortably sit on one of his big thighs. 

“I take it you worked very hard on your report?” he asked, while the blond leaned forward to plug in a USB flash drive. Jamison just giggled, already squirming a bit when Mako’s broad hand stroked down his back. 

“All week, Sir. Couldn’t wait to show you.”

Jamison opened one of the video files, and leaned back against Mako’s bulky form. He could barely see a gorgeously big, heavy guy set up a camera and walk naked towards what must be a generic hotel bed where another man was waiting for him, before a firm hand gripped blond hair. Jamison tilted his head back obediently, opening his mouth for a playful, messy kiss. 

God, he loved overtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
